Thunder Yang
by bke.21
Summary: Yang is afraid of storms and has to sleep in bed with her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own RWBY**

 **Incest is Wincest**

* * *

The storm rages outside. I sit in my bed next to my wife, Summer, as the flash of lightning highlights the details of our room. We both know that means that our daughter, Yang, would soon be begging to get into our bed. Even at 18, she is still afraid of thunder storms. I roll over and look at my wife. At 38, she still has a nice figure. Her slender thighs curve up nicely to form her tight ass and her toned stomach is an open invitation to explore the gentle curve of her firm C cup breasts. Her nipples are just as perky now as they were when I used to cop feels when we were in high school.

I reach over and place my hand on her breast. She giggles and rolls onto her back. I can feel her extremely sensitive nipple stiffen in my palm. Her hand finds my thickening cock and she squeezes slightly. I close my fingers over her nipple and pinch. Summer gasps as I do this, her back arching to press her breast against my palm. I lean in to kiss her neck. Lightning flashes again, and is almost immediately followed by the boom of thunder.

With a dying beep, the house goes dark and silent. It always amazes me how dark it gets when the power is out. All the lights we don't notice during our normal life are now extinguished. The clocks, the LED's from the TV, from the DVD player, all dark now. I fondle Summer's breast, hoping the last peal of thunder didn't wake Yang. I don't want to lose the moment Summer and I are building. I sigh heavily when I see the faint glow of light from Yang's flashlight seeping under the door as she walks slowly down the hallway from her room to ours.

A faint knock at the door is followed by a quiet "mom, Daddy?"

"We should pretend we are asleep and don't hear her," I whisper in Summer's ear. She giggles and sighs.

"Go open the door, you know she hates storms, we can finish this later."

I get out of bed, trying to adjust my still hard cock as I move to the door. I open the door, standing behind it a little. Summer has always enjoyed wearing a t-shirt to bed, and Yang adopted that habit when she was a little girl and has never seen a need to change. She rushes into the room and I can see that this night is no different as she runs and jumps into the bed. Summer moves to the middle of the bed and lets Yang have the edge. I find my way back to the bed and lay down next to Summer. I have to admit, I am a little disappointed that my night's plans have now been ruined. I mean, the girl is 18. At some point she is going to have to learn how to handle storms. I pull the covers up and settle down to sleep.

Several hours later, I roll over and wrap my arm around Summer. My hand rests on her flat stomach. I can feel her muscles moving as she breathes softly in her sleep. I slip my hand under her shirt and slowly move up, caressing her soft skin. My fingers move up over the curve of her breast, barely touching her skin. Her nipple is already stiff when I reach it, so I pinch gently. She moans deeply and arches her back, pressing her breasts against my hand. I squeeze gently and lean in to kiss the nape of her neck.

She leans her head forward, allowing me to nibble her ear as my hand squeezes her breast more firmly. I move closer to her as she pushes back against me, her ass pressing against my hard cock. Her hand moves between her thighs and strokes the head of my dick through my pajamas. The flap in the front of my pajamas opens to allow my hardness to slip out. I push my hips forward, slipping my cock between Summer's thighs. I can feel the heat from her pussy through her panties. She holds the head of my cock against her slit as I move back and forth, pressing me against her panties. I can tell she is already damp as my tip rubs against her slit.

I move my hand down over her belly and run it over her mound, surprised to find that she is completely shaved. My fingers find her hard clit and I pinch gently, making her gasp. She moves her panties to the side and my cock runs through her slit, her lips rubbing over the length of my shaft. Her hips roll back a little and the tip of my cock pushes against her pussy. With a low moan, she thrusts back and buries my hardness into her wet, hot pussy. I grunt a little. Summer's pussy seems a little tighter than usual tonight.

I soon lose that train of thought as she humps back against my thrusts, her warm wet muscles milking my manhood as I drive myself deeper. We move slowly, each thrust deeper and more intense than the one before it. I pinch her clit hard and push faster. I can feel the muscles of her pussy gripping my shaft as I plunge my cock between her tight lips. She spreads her thighs, moving her foot back over my legs as her hand moves over mine, pressing my fingers against her clit. I move my hand back up to her breast as her fingers rub circles over her hard little button. I pinch and twist her nipple while she plays with her clit.

Again and again I thrust into her tight pussy until I reach the bottom of her pussy. The tip of my cock pushes against her cervix, making her moan deeply. She tenses suddenly, her body going rigid in my arms. I can feel her pussy convulse around my cock as she cums, her tight slit gushing over my hardness. Her orgasm drives me over the edge and I thrust hard.

My cock swells inside her tight pussy and I burst inside of her. The head of my cock presses tight against her cervix and my hot seed pumps directly into her womb. She convulses several times, her body shivering in a multiple climax. I pull her close to me, kissing the back of her head. She lays her head down on the pillow gives a soft satisfied sigh. Her eyes close as she rolls onto her stomach. My softening cock pulls out of her and I roll onto my back, drifting back to sleep.

Morning arrives with the smell of pancakes. I get up and adjust my pajamas. Yang is still sleeping on the other side of the bed. I head downstairs and into the kitchen. Summer is standing in front of the stove, still wearing her bed clothes. I move up behind her, wrapping my arms around her body and slipping my hand under her shirt. She presses back against me as I move my hand down inside her panties.

"Good morning baby, did you have a good night?" I chuckle in her ear.

"Not bad," she answers as my fingers run through the soft hair of her neatly trimmed mound. Confusion runs through my head as I play with Summer's soft bush "I moved into Ruby's room about 30 minutes after she invaded our bed."

I move to the table and sit down, dumbfounded as Yang comes bouncing into the kitchen, also still wearing her bedclothes. I am amazed by how much they look alike. My mind is blown as a sudden realization dawns on me. If Summer was in Ruby's room then…

"Good morning mom," she says cheerfully, "And good morning to you too daddy!" She leans over and kisses me on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Incest is wincest**

* * *

"What did I do?" my mind reeled with the thought of last night. I mean, certainly, I had no idea that I was making love to my daughter Yang last night. It had to have been my wife, Summer. There was no way my suspicions could be true, was there? Then I would flash back. She pulled her panties aside, not me. She pushed back against my thrusts, which meant that she was awake. Or maybe she was reacting in her sleep. But no, there is no way she could have slept through the force of her orgasm. I felt her entire body shudder when she came.

"Something wrong, dear" Summer asks, putting a plate of pancakes on the table in front of me.

"Um, just still half asleep I guess," I stammer. I can't stop the images running through my mind. My daughter impaled on my hard cock, moaning and writhing as I push myself deeper. My cock starts to stiffen. I need to stop this, but my mind keeps replaying the sound of Yang's orgasm, the feeling of her muscles clenching around my cock.

"You look terrible, maybe you should take it easy today." She says, returning to the stove, "Pancakes Yang?"

"Just one mom," Yang replies, looking at me with a mischievous grin," I am still full from last night." I can't help noticing her hand slowly rubbing her lower abdomen.

I must have gone pale when I saw that because Summer came over and looked down at me, her hand pressed against my forehead. "Hmmm, no temperature," she says, "But I want you to go back to bed. You look terrible baby."

"I'm not a little boy," I reply, somewhat petulantly, making both Summer and Yang laugh. I get up from the table and make my way back to the bedroom, still in a state of shock. I lie down on my bed, burying my head under my pillows. My head is swimming with the thoughts of what I did to my little girl last night. I roll onto my stomach as my cock swiftly fills with blood, thickening and stiffening. I decide to wait until my wife and daughter leave so I can take care of this burning desire. I know exactly what images will be in my head and that just makes my cock grow harder. I hear the women getting ready for their trip to the mall. My mind goes into overdrive, knowing they will be gone all day. I will have plenty of time to go through the fantasies that are now running through my head. My imagination is putting my little girl in all kinds of poses, not a single one of them having any business in a fathers mind.

Sometime later I hear the sound of the front door closing. In the distance, I hear my wife's car start up and pull out of the driveway. Thinking everything is clear, my hand slips under my body and reaches for my cock.

"Daddy?" my daughters voice makes my heart skip a beat.

"I thought you were going to the mall with your mom," I croak nervously, my heart in my throat.

"I told mom I wanted to make sure you were feeling ok", Yang replies, "and last night…"

"Yang, ummmm," I stammer, "last night was…" my voice slowly drifts off

"I know daddy, you thought I was mom."

"Yeah sweetie, I didn't mean, well, I'm trying to say that…" I mumble, "I didn't know it was you."

"Daddy, its ok," my beautiful little girl says quietly, "I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

"But what I did was totally wrong sweetie," I mumble, certain that she will be scarred for ever, "Even if you were your mother, it was something that I should have never done if you were in bed too."

"Daddy?" she says softly, almost whispering.

"It can't happen again," I decide out loud, "I know you are afraid of storms honey, but you can't come into bed with us anymore."

"I haven't been afraid of storms since I was 14, daddy," Yang admits.

"What? Then why do you come into my room whenever it storms?" I ask, confused.

"When I was 13, there was a big storm. You and mom were already asleep so I snuck under your covers. You and mom must have had sex that night, because you were both naked. Early that next morning, I was woken up early when you rolled over and the blankets got pulled off of you. I saw you all hard daddy, and it made me feel tingly inside. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to my room and I started…", Yang's voice trails off into silence.

"You masturbated."

"Yes."

"And since then you have been trying to get another look?"

"Yes, and no," Yang admits, "sometimes I got to feel you pressed against me."

"So what happened last night has happened before?"

"Not really, usually I would feel you pressed against my leg. Sometimes I would try to rub myself against you. But nothing like last night had ever happened before."

"I see."

"Are you mad at me daddy?"

"No baby, I'm not mad."

"Will you look at me daddy?" Yang asks softly, "Please?" I can almost hear tears in her voice.

I roll over onto my back and slowly bring my eyes up to look at my little girl, images of her flashing through my mind. I can see Yang as a newborn, just coming home from the hospital. Then the memory of Yang in her kindergarten class play. Every major point in her life appears before me. And in every image, my little girl smiles up at me with complete and unconditional love, her lilac eyes shining with admiration.

Then I see her. My little girl is standing in my room, completely naked. Yang must have specifically chosen the spot where she is standing. The sun shines down through the skylight, haloing her body in a soft glow. My eyes move slowly up her naked body. Her thighs are smooth and firm. I can see the muscle definition of her legs. Her thighs are parted slightly.

My eyes are drawn to the slight puckered slit between her thighs. Her outer lips are parted slightly, the soft pink inner lips peeking from their fleshy nest. I move my eyes higher, noticing the movement of her stomach as her breath moves in and out, quick and nervous. As my eyes continue their climb, her body bared to my gaze, I cant help but to realize how stunningly beautiful she is. Her skin is smooth and looks like it is made of the finest silk. Even the small birthmark under her right breast is beautiful, making her beauty somehow more real, adding a small imperfection to prove that her beauty is not a dream. I marvel at the roundness of her small but firm breasts. Her nipples are standing proudly on her young breasts. As I look higher, her head is down turned, her eyes on the floor. I can see her blush spreading from her neck down to the gentle slope of her breasts. She looks up at me. I can see the nervousness in her face as she looks into my eyes. And then I see it, her complete and unconditional love.

"Beautiful," I whisper, my voice catching in my throat.

"Thank you daddy," she whispers, walking slowly towards the bed, her hips swaying sensually.

"But Yang, we can't, It's wrong. You are my daughter."

"That didn't stop you last night daddy," Yang says with a sly smile on her face.

"That's not fair Yang," I reply, "I didn't know it was you."

"But I knew it was you daddy, and I didn't stop you."

"Yang, I don't know what to say, this is wrong, what happened last night should never have happened, not with you."

"But, it felt good. Didn't it daddy?" she mumbles, looking down at the ground again, suddenly unsure of her plan, "I tried to do everything right. I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to upset you. I am a terrible daughter and I understand if you don't want me to come into your room anymore. How could I have been dumb enough to think you could possibly think I was as pretty as mom?" I can hear her voice break as she starts to cry. I never could stand it when she cried. As soon as her eyes misted over, I always had to make everything ok. This time was no different. I take her hand and pull her onto the bed so she is sitting next to me. My arms slip around her as I hug her tight.

"Its ok baby, I am not upset. Last night did feel good," I admit. I can't believe what I am saying as the words come pouring from my mouth. I realize that my cock has been rock hard this whole time, hidden under the blanket wrapped around my waist. She snuggles deeper into my arms, causing me to lean back a little. She is pulled into me as I fall backward. Her breasts are pressed into my chest and I can feel her hard nipples. My willpower snaps and I pull her on top of me as I lie back on the bed.

Yang looks up and I lean down to kiss her. Our lips meet and she opens her mouth slightly, allowing me to slip my tongue tenderly past her lips. My tongue twists and dances with my daughter's as I give her a kiss that redefines our relationship forever. My hand slips down her shoulder and moves slowly to her hip. Our kiss deepens as I run my fingers around her hip and over her smooth stomach. She sighs and her legs part slightly. I hesitate now, remembering that the goddess in my arms is my little girl.

"Please daddy, I love you and I want to make love with you." She whispers. That's it, the last nail in the coffin of my self control. My fingers slide between her thighs and stroke deftly over her slit. I can feel the heat of her sex as she opens her thighs wider. A soft moan escapes my daughter's lips and it is easily the sexiest sound I have ever heard. I rubs her tender pussy lips as she sighs and moans into our kiss. Yang's hands move between us to slip under the sheet around me and find my hardness, stroking slowly.

"Can I see it daddy?" she moans, running her fingers around the length.

"Yes baby, you can see it. Get up for a second." Yang pulls away, allowing me to remove the sheet and slip my pajama bottoms down. My cock springs out of its flannel prison and stands straight up in the air. Yang giggles at this but soon slips her hand around my thickness again.

"Do you like what you see baby?" I ask, my fingers beginning to explore the soft folds of her sex. Yang nods slowly as she moans louder. "what would you like to do with it?"

"Ummm, well, there is something I wanted to try if I could." Yang responds nervously.

"What is that baby?"

"Can I kiss it daddy?"

"Oh yes baby, but only if you let me kiss you too."

"OH please daddy, I would like that."

I lie back in bed as my daughter leans close to my cock. I pull her body over me, letting her straddle my face. I feel her breath hot against my skin. Before my eyes lies one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. Yang's pussy is almost identical to her mother's. Her inner lips parting as I lick her inner thigh. She giggles.

"Daddy! That tickles!" she laughs.

"Oh? Well, does this tickle?" I drag my tongue over her slit, pushing the tip in to lick her pussy, slowly circling the entrance to her sex. Then I push inside. My daughter's pussy grips my tongue as she moans her answer to my question. She kisses the tip of my cock and sucks the tip into her mouth, giving her daddy's cock a slow, deep kiss. I groan in pleasure as I dive my tongue into her musky slit, her juices flowing. My daughter's pussy tastes tangy on my tongue as I lick deeper and deeper.

"Something makes me think you have done this before baby."

"Well, I have had boyfriends daddy. I had to learn to do that because I didn't want to have sex with any of them. I wanted you to be my first."

"There was no blood last night sweetie," I mention, confused, "Have you had sex before?"

"No daddy, I broke my hymen a few years ago with my hairbrush, but you were the first man inside me." I groan again as she sucks my cock hard.

"Daddy, will you please make love with me?" Yang asks hesitantly, "I want to do all of this, but right now, I want to feel you inside me again." I need no more urging. I pick her up and move her to the side, laying her on her back. I move over her, positioning my hips between her thighs, my hard cock glistening with my little girl's saliva. She looks down between us, watching as I position myself to slip into her. I move my hips up, rolling them forward and rubbing the tip of my manhood against her pussy.

"Are you ready baby?" I ask, almost unable to stop myself from slamming into her.

"Yes daddy, I need you."

With that, I push my hips forward slowly. I want to savor every feeling. I know I have already been deep inside my little girl, but this was different. This time, I know exactly who she was and I was making love to her. I push deep, her muscles stretching as I drive every inch of my manhood into my little girl's pussy. Her legs wrap around my waist and she bucks her hips against my thrusts. Her lips quiver in pleasure as she moans over and over again "Fuck me daddy, fuck me daddy." I grant her wish and plunge harder and faster. Again and again I slam my cock into her tight pussy. Her body shudders. Suddenly her pussy floods around my cock as she explodes in orgasm. I can't take anymore. I realize that I have no condom on. I look down at Yang's trembling lips and lean in to kiss her again.

"Baby, I need to put something on, I don't think I can take much more." I moan, still pumping my hips against her.

She wraps her thighs tighter around my waist. "No daddy, I want you to cum in me. I need to feel you explode in my pussy." I slam my hips against her again, pistoning my manhood into my little girl's slick, wet pussy. I can feel my control slipping. Her body writhes against mine as we make love. My balls start to clench up against my body. I can feel my orgasm building and I try to hold back as much as I can, knowing that the longer I hold back, the bigger the explosion into my little girl's pussy will be.

I push my upper body off of her and lean down to kiss her breasts. I suck one of her nipples into my mouth and bite down tenderly. She cries out as she cums again, her body jerking wildly beneath mine. Her climax pushes me over the edge. I drop my body on top of her, slamming my hardness as deep into her as I can. My cock swells as I burst. Lights explode in front of my eyes as I cry out, cumming deep in her tight, fertile pussy. My back arches as I pump my thick seed into her belly.

After what feels like forever, we collapse together in the bed. I roll off of her and pull her to me.

"Oh sweetie, that was amazing, but we really shouldn't do that again. I love you very much, but what would your mother say if she ever found out?" I moan, relaxing in the afterglow of what we just did.

"Her mother already knows," Summer says softly from the bedroom door. Her shirt is unbuttoned, baring her breasts. Her hand is moving furiously under her skirt as she fingers her wet pussy…

But that is another story.

* * *

 **A/N: Please stop leaving me story suggestions in the reviews. I promise you I see them and ignore them. If you want a story, PM me.**


	3. AN Chapter

A/N page:

A friendly reminder. Please do not use the review section to suggest stories. They will not be used. Send me a PM and i will take then from there. If you have left a suggestion in the review area, please take it off.

Im also going to put a restriction on incest. Ive written a few already and dont want that to be the only thing i write. You can suggest them still but they will go low on the list. And as always, rape is a no go.


End file.
